Cold
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sherlock Holmes tidak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan pria berambut coklat di hadapannya ini. Memang ada beberapa kemungkinan, tapi bahkan setelah dieliminasi, kemungkinannya tetap tidak masuk akal. [slash] [johnlock] [birthday fic for benedict cumberbatch]


**Cold**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC One

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

slash, ooc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sherlock Holmes tidak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan pria berambut coklat di hadapannya ini. Memang ada beberapa kemungkinan, tapi bahkan setelah dieliminasi, kemungkinannya tetap tidak masuk akal. Biasanya, Sherlock selalu bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan John Watson. Tindakannya begitu mudah ditebak. Gerak-geriknya. Bahkan ucapan dan apa yang tidak diucapkannya. Sherlock tahu itu, meskipun ia baru tinggal bersama John kurang lebih setahun.

"Kau serius, John?" Sherlock melirik sembari melilitkan syalnya. John sedang memakai mantel. Di luar salju baru saja mewarnai dunia. Suhu yang dingin menelusup lewat celah pintu depan, mengirimkan peringatan.

John meluruskan lengannya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia melangkah menuruni tangga. "Tentu saja."

Sherlock mengikuti. "Kupikir kau tidak suka pada Angelo."

"Oh, ya. Aku dulu memang tidak suka."

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam suara John, tapi Sherlock tidak bisa menerka apa. Sudah dibilang 'kan, segalanya aneh. John tidak pernah mau diajak pergi makan ke restoran Mr. Angelo. Tidak, setelah pria berjanggut lebat itu mengira mereka sedang berkencan. Tapi, kali ini, John malah meminta Sherlock untuk menemaninya makan malam di sana. Restoran Mr. Angelo memang dikenal sebagai restoran yang cocok untuk pasangan-pasangan untuk menghabiskan malam. Apalagi jika mengharapkan suasana romantis.

 _Romantis_ …

"John!" Sherlock menepuk bahu John dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Pria itu menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah ajakannya ke restoran romantis normal-normal saja.

Sherlock menyipitkan mata, mencoba menganalisa apa yang sedang John rencanakan. "Kau mau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang lagi, ya?"

John lumayan sering melakukan itu. Sejauh ini sudah ada empat wanita lari ketakutan karena ketidaktertarikan Sherlock pada mereka. Mungkin hanya Molly Hooper yang masih bertahan. Tapi itupun karena wanita itu sudah mengenal Sherlock sejak lama. Dan Sherlock sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Molly, meskipun tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Cepat jalan saja, Sherlock," kata John, menggerakkan bahu dan mulai berjalan menembus keping-keping salju yang sedang berjatuhan. "Hujan saljunya akan semakin deras nanti."

Begitu saja. John mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Sherlock padanya. Itu tanda pertama. Menghindar. Pasti apa yang ditanyakannya tadi benar. John akan kembali membawa seorang wanita di hari bersalju dan dingin ini, meningggalkannya mengatasi makhluk feminim itu sendirian.

 _Mengerikan._

Sherlock bergidik, menyusul langkah cepat John yang meninggalkannya. Berbanding lurus dengan kakinya, otak Sherlock berpikir kilat bagaimana cara untuk kabur dari situasi itu tanpa menyinggung perasaan John.

.

.

.

"Mr. Watson!"

Nah, ada yang aneh lagi. Sherlock yang pertama kali melangkah masuk lewat pintu, tapi Mr. Angelo yang bertubuh gempal malah menyapa John yang sedang menyapu salju dari mantelnya. Lebih aneh lagi, mereka saling melempar senyum. Senyum lebar.

"Aku sudah menunggu anda berdua." Mr. Angelo mengambil tanda _'dipesan'_ di atas meja di dekat pintu masuk, meja yang tepat menghadap ke jendela luar. Tempat yang sama yang mereka duduki saat pertama kali datang ke restoran ini.

John langsung duduk, menempatkan diri. "Terima kasih, Angelo."

Sherlock masih menatapnya takjub. Meski kelihatan tidak berpikir, sesungguhnya neuron-neuronnya sedang menghubung-hubungkan kemungkinan di balik kejadian yang tidak biasa ini.

"Silakan duduk, Sherlock," kata Mr. Angelo dengan ramah, menyilahkan. Sherlock menarik napas samar dan mengambil tempat duduk. Tangan laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir itu meletakkan dua buku menu di meja. "Silakan panggil aku, jika sudah memutuskan mau memesan apa."

John mengangguk dan Mr. Angelo pun berlalu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak sering mengakui ini, John. Tapi—" Sherlock berdehem. "—aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan."

John tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk meneliti menu. Jarinya menelusuri nama makanan dan bibirnya bergumam sendiri, seolah ia tidak mendengar perkataan Sherlock. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Oke, aku akan pesan yang ini saja."

"John!" Sherlock memprotes karena diabaikan. John melihat padanya dengan tatapan 'bicaranya-nanti-saja-sekarang-kita-makan-dulu'. Yang ditatap mengerucutkan bibir, menahan kesal. Ia sudah hampir membalas lagi, saat tangan John melambai, memberi tanda pada Mr. Angelo untuk mendekat.

"Sudah, Mr. Watson?" Tangan lelaki gempal itu bersiap dengan buku _notes_ di tangan, siap menulis pesanan.

John mengangkat menu dan menunjuk pesanannya. "Aku mau ini."

"Ah, ya." Mr. Angelo menulis. Lalu kepalanya menoleh pada Sherlock. "Pesananmu, Sherlock?"

Sherlock membuang muka ke arah jendela. Dengan nada ketus, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak lapar."

Mr. Angelo mengangkat alis, tapi tidak mengomentari apa-apa. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Ia lalu berlalu dari meja mereka. Sherlock masih memandang marah pada jendela yang menghantarkan pemandangan di kota pada malam hari. Salju masih turun menyelimuti kusen jendela dan suasana hangat di dalam ruangan mulai membuat pemandangan di luar mengabur.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Sherlock."

Sherlock menoleh dengan cepat. Bibirnya memberengut. "Apa maksudmu, John? Kau yang melakukan semua permainan ini. Menjebakku dengan rencana-rencana gilamu. Mempertemukanku dengan gadis yang tidak kuinginkan."

John mendengus. Bukan dengusan marah. Dengusan khas John sebagai tanda ia sedang menahan tawa. Sherlock menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kadang Sherlock merasa, dengan kemampuan otak yang dimilikinya, mustahil melepaskan detail-detail kecil. Tapi, pendapatnya pun bisa salah. Justru hal yang kecil sering luput dari otak yang terlalu memperhatikan detail-detail untuk mencari hubungan di antaranya.

"Tidak ada." Jelas ada yang lucu, karena sudut bibir John terangkat. Dan ada kerutan di sudut matanya juga. Itu ekspresi gembira. Dan hal apa yang lebih menyenangkan selain hal yang patut ditertawakan?

"Jangan berbohong." Sherlock mencibir. "Kau mulai membuatku kesal, John."

John melepaskan tawanya. Tapi, tawa itu segera terhenti saat melihat sosok Mr. Angelo dari jauh menyiapkan nampan. Mata kelabu John melirik Sherlock.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, setelah ini," bisiknya.

Mr. Angelo sampai di meja mereka dan mulai menyajikan makanan yang dipesan John. Ia membawa dua gelas tinggi dan sebotol anggur, meskipun tidak diminta. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir setelah menghidangkan semua pesanannya, tangan Mr. Angelo meletakkan sebuah lilin wangi di tengah meja.

"Nikmati hidangannya, Tuan-Tuan."

.

.

.

Sherlock menyerah. Bukan sepenuhnya menyerah sih; hanya saja ia mengendorkan serabut otaknya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu keras, menerka-nerka apa yang tengah direncanakan John. Cepat atau lambat, seorang kriminal akan membuat kesalahan.

Sembari menikmati makanannya, John tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh kegelisahan Sherlock. Pria itu tenang-tenang saja menyantap suap demi suap _spaghetti_ -nya. Sherlock mengernyit, mencoba mengingat apa makanan Itali adalah makanan kesukaan John karena sepertinya laki-laki itu dulu juga memesan makanan yang sama saat datang kemari.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" John mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengangkat gelas berisi anggurnya.

Mendaratkan tatapan pada mata John, Sherlock berkata dengan nada tidak sabar. "Aku sedang menebak apa yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku."

Setelah dua tegukan, John meletakkan gelasnya. "Dunia _selalu_ berputar di sekelilingmu, Sherlock."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sherlock menyahut dengan defensif. Ia tidak suka dikait-kaitkan dengan kenangan lama soal ketidakmampuannya dalam bidang astronomi. Entah bagaimana John tidak mengerti, bahwa menghapus informasi tidak penting adalah salah satu cara baginya mengatur memori otak.

"Kau pikir malam ini tentangmu, 'kan?" John mencondongkan tubuh. Aroma lilin wangi yang menguar, seolah berasal dari dirinya. "Selalu begitu. Ya 'kan? Aku tidak pernah punya hak untuk apapun. Tidak, jika kau ada di dekatku, Sherlock."

Sherlock menatapnya kaget, saat mendengar nada marah di suaranya. "Aku tidak paham."

"Lupakan." John Watson berdiri. Tanpa menunggu Mr. Angelo mengantarkan bon, pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkan di bawah mangkuk lilin. Tanpa peringatan pula, ia membuka pintu lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sherlock terpaku.

.

.

.

Jalanan sepi.

Tentu saja. Malam dingin begini, siapa yang mau keluar jalan-jalan? Apalagi salju sedang turun. Meski tidak lebat, tentu tidak nyaman menggigil di bawah guyurannya.

Tapi, kaki John Watson melangkah tanpa memperdulikan itu semua. Dingin. Ia tahu benar perasaan itu. Karena selama hampir setahun ini, itulah yang selalu dirasakannya. Dingin. Sedingin ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih dingin.

Persetan dengan Sherlock. John lelah bersikap seolah ia mengerti segalanya. Seolah ia memaklumi segalanya. Seolah ia menerima segalanya.

Ia tidak terima. Dan saat ia ingin menunjukkannya, apa yang Sherlock lakukan?

Dia tidak mengerti. _Huh,_ untuk apa otak secerdas otaknya jika soal perasaan saja ia tidak peka? Untuk apa otak secerdas otaknya jika untuk menerka apa makna semua ini saja, laki-laki itu tidak bisa?

 _Mungkin salahmu juga._

Sisi lemah John mengingatkan. Tentu. Ini salah dirinya juga. Andaikan ia tidak mengenalkan wanita-wanita itu kepada Sherlock. Andaikan ia tidak berusaha mencampuri urusan Sherlock dan tidak malah mencoba mengubur urusannya sendiri, pasti semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini.

Masalahnya hanya satu. Ia enggan jujur karena takut. Masih tersimpan di memorinya, ingatan itu.

 _Jadi kau pria lajang, sama sepertiku._

 _Er, John, aku menganggap diriku menikah dengan pekerjaanku._

Tentu saja. Sherlock tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk merasakan asmara dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya adalah misteri dan perkara untuk dipecahkan. Otaknya adalah pasangan sejatinya. Tidak akan ada kesempatan.

Bahkan sekalipun John menunjukkan perasaanya.

"Sudah kutebak, kau akan lewat sini."

John mengangkat muka dan memandang langsung pada sosok Sherlock yang bersandar santai di tiang lampu jalanan. Tangan kanannya memegang syal di leher, mengencangkan. Dinilai dari butiran salju di rambut ikalnya, pria itu pasti sudah lumayan lama menunggu. Entah bagaimana ia mendahului. John mengedipkan mata, sampai kemudian mundur karena kaget.

"Sherlock." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sherlock tersenyum. Senyum yang memikat John sejak pertama kali John melihatnya. Senyum yang membuat John berpikir dirinya gila karena ia benar-benar terpesona.

Tapi, John memalingkan muka. Dingin salju yang turun, mengenai pipinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki, melewati figur Sherlock yang tegap menghalangi jalan. Tapi pria itu memblokirnya.

"Minggir," desis John marah. Untuk apa lagi? Apa Sherlock akan memesonanya dengan deduksi-deduksi lagi? Apa Sherlock akan menjelaskan bagaimana ia menebak jalan pikiran John tapi samasekali gagal menebak perasaan John? John muak.

"Tidak." Sherlock mengangkat dagu. John yang memang lebih pendek darinya menggeram kesal.

"Minggir, Sherlock." Tangannya mendorong.

Tapi, Sherlock dengan sigap menangkap tangan itu. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuh, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah John. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di mata hijau Sherlock.

"Aku tahu apa rencanamu, John."

Dan tanpa peringatan, Sherlock mendaratkan bibirnya ke atas bibir John —membuatnya terpaksa menutup mulutnya yang melongo.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak suka Angelo. Dia terlalu pandai menebak. Bahkan sebelum ia mengenalmu."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Kau membawa wanita-wanita itu untuk melihat apa ucapkanku bisa dibuktikan. Dan kau butuh lima kali percobaan agar kau yakin bahwa ucapanku di restoran dulu itu sungguhan."

Masih tidak ada balasan.

"Kau yakin, tapi aku tidak meyakinkan. Jadi, kau merencanakan semua ini. Semua petunjuk samar yang kau selipkan, agar aku menyadari apa yang terjadi."

Sherlock menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Dan aku berhasil menebaknya, ya 'kan?"

John membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata Sherlock yang berbinar-binar. Suaranya parau saat berkata, "Seperti biasanya."

"Dan kau tak perlu meragukanku lagi." Sherlock membalas. Tangannya tergerak untuk melepaskan syal biru yang ada di lehernya. Setelah kain hangat itu terlepas, ia melilitkan syal itu di leher John.

"Tidak akan pernah." John menarik Sherlock lebih dekat.

Angin malam semakin menderu. Butiran-butiran salju masih terus menghujani bumi. Binatang-binatang masih terus berhibernasi. Pepohonan masih akan menyesuaikan diri. Musim ini akan terus berlangsung hingga revolusi bumi merubahnya kembali. Tapi setidaknya, John tidak kedinginan.

Ia tak lagi merasa dingin.

Mereka berdua tak perlu lagi merasa dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Happy birthday, Benedict Cumberbatch! Wish you all the bae, er, best!

I am typing it in hurry, tho I know that the date will remain 07/18 if I publish it now.

I can not tell how MUUUCCCH I love you. Thanks for Sherlock BBC One to make you as my favorite character ever and fall in love with you from first episode. I know it's Moffat's conspiracy to make Freebatch real.

Sorry for making this personal :'''33

Okay, so Johnlock is sailing, fellas!

Aku milih Johnlock as pair bcs they're my dam OTP. I can't replace them. Not a sec. I kinda support Sherlolly, but Johnlock is my number one. Sorry for that. :'')))))))))


End file.
